


No Quiero Enamorarme

by ElisaSolis3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaSolis3/pseuds/ElisaSolis3
Summary: Derek conoce a alguien de quien esta seguro que se enamoro, pero no quiere eso. Él solo quiere sexo, o eso quiere creer.Derek es un jugador del equipo de futbol que pone en riesgo no solo los partidos tambien su estatus social, su puesto en el equipo y todo por que esta enamorado y de un chico al cual no quiere acercarse porque no quiere salir lastimado y lastimarlo.Stiles, Stiles es un nerd popular porque es amigo de los chicos populares, ademas de que no nota la atracción que Derek siente por él.





	1. Distintos

Narra Derek

Estoy en la cafetería del campus sentado en la barra esperando a Isaac, el niño quiere decirme algo importante relacionado con una chica ¿o era chico? No importa Pedí un té para pasar el rato, según mis cálculos llevo cerca de una hora esperando, sera mejor irme.

-Di que sí papá.- no se quien es pero seguro solo es un chico vanidoso y arrogante, no hay quien llegue, cuando se cierra la puerta a la campana a la sueña de nuevo -Vamos, tío Sam dile a papá que acepte.

-Dean, acepta- eso se oye muy demandante.

-No. Ya dije que no y si yo digo no es, entonces ya dije no y no es no.

-Como quieras - escucho que se sientan atrás. De nuevo alguien entra pero no tomó importancia, los que ya no están hablando.

-Derek- Isaac se sienta a mi lado -perdón es que ¡Stiles!

-¡Isaac!- el chico que estaba rogando hace un rato conoce a Isaac, veo como Isaac se levanta para saludarlo supongo.

-Stiles te presento a Derek- me volte para verle. En el momento en que veo su rostro todo se detiene y puedo apreciar su belleza.

-Hola- su pelo es castaño, su piel es blanca y perfecta, sus lunares me dan curiosidad, sus ojos son... son... soy un hombre y él es un -Me llamó Stiles, es un placer.- veo como me mira incómodo y voltea a ver a Isaac.

-No es de muchas palabras- le dice Isaac y yo aun estoy mirándolo porque es...

Es... es... es... es hermoso.

Como sea, te veo luego Isaac, Derek- veo como va a sentarse en la mesa junto a los tres hombres con los que entró. Me volteo dándoles la espalda y tomo mi té de un trago.

-Tranquilo, si quieres ir a un bar dime.

-No.- aun sigo pensando en ese chico pero no debo hacerlo, solo lo querré para sexo y eso podria lastimarlo, quiza no quiera solo sexo con él quizá

-Olvide porque vine, pero ya recorde- agradezco a Isaac mentalmente por sacarme de mis pensamientos sobre... sobre él -entonces, lo que te quería decir es que- la verdad no preste atención a su plática, de hecho estaba escuchando la plática de Stiles y su ¿papá? Y ¿tío? Y su otro ¿papá? No tengo nada en contra del matrimonio gay.

-Escucha- Stiles es el que sigue con su súplica -solo iré al partido- ¿se refiere al del viernes? Tal vez por eso nunca lo había visto -es el viernes, Scott me acompañara hasta el campus y Ethan y Aiden me dejarán en la casa... o quizá Jackson... no se pero

-Dije no, escucha hijo yo

-No, no empieces con hijo yo porque se en donde termina la conversación. Mejor no voy y me quedo en mi cuarto leyendo o jugando videojuegos o viendo películas o viendo series o estudiando o comiendo o durmiendo o mirando el techo de mi cuarto o viendo vídeos o escuchando música o hablando con alguien que este conectado o llorando o hablando conmigo mismo o

-No vas a ir- el hombre parece no querer que su hijo salga de casa, bueno eso es obvio.

-Bien, me quedaré con ustedes en su viernes de aniversario, viernes de sexo- escuchó que uno de ellos escupe el líquido que pidio -viernes solos.

-No irás.

-Ya. Entendí.

-¿Lo hago o no lo hago?- rayos pensé que Isaac solo me hablaría de sus problemas no que me preguntaría.

-Hazlo- no se que pendejada vaya a hacer ahora pero que la haga.

-¿Seguro?- levanto mis cejas para que se deje de inseguridades. -Okey, por eso eres mi mejor amigo- le sonrió sin mostrar mis dientes -Erica no me habría escuchado y Boyd no me daría una respuesta. Te veo mañana.

Asiento y salgo con él después de pagar la cuenta, el chico fue al baño así que no lo veo antes de irme. Camino a mi apartamento con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta pensando en ese chico. El resto del día y toda la noche pienso en el chico, estoy comenzando a dormirme cuando lo veo, esta besandome y me mira con lujuria y deseo, me levanto de la cama rápido para evitar tener ese tipo de imágenes en mi cabeza antes de dormir.

Después de un rato en la ducha logro calmarme y voy a dormir. Al día siguiente a primer hora de clases me toca literatura la cual me salto, no siempre lo hago pero en realidad vi a Stiles entrar en la biblioteca del campus y si tengo una oportunidad de hablar con él no la voy a desaprovechar.

Al entrar veo que la biblioteca está desierta, esto me facilitara encontrarlo. Lo cual no fue dificilísimo, esta en la parte de atrás en donde están los libros de historia, lo vi sentado en el suelo recargado en el librero con un libro grande entre sus manos recargado en su regazo tenía los audífonos puestos y se movía marcando un ritmo.

Me acerqué a él pero me detuve y giré sobre mis pies, salí corriendo de la biblioteca pensando en la estupidez que casi hago. Él está leyendo libros de historia, los únicos que leyeron los alumnos de la escuela pero apostaron a que eso no cuentan, yo no soy para él, yo soy de los que la gente con quien les gusta las piernas y aunque me muera por estar entre sus piernas no quiero que yo las abra.

No quiero que yo odie, no quiero que sea un chisme de vestidores, no quiero que sea mi conquista, no quiero que hablen, no quiero que su nombre y palabras como zorra, facil, puta estén escritas en los baños, no quiero que lo acosen los chicos del equipo, no quiero enamorarme ... aunque creo que ya es tarde.


	2. Infantil

Narra Derek

Ha pasado una semana y no me he acercado a Stiles, a veces cuando está en los pasillos no lo veo. El viernes del partido intente jugar lo mejor que pude pero no lo me concentraba, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la aparición de Stiles en el partido. Su papá dijo que no iría pero pudo haber escapado e ir.

Cada que tenía oportunidad volteaba a las gradas para buscarlo, pero no estaba. Después del partido fuimos a una fiesta y una chica, varias en realidad, como sea negué a todas y no me acosté con nadie durante el fin de semana, lunes y seguía con el castaño en la cabeza. Martes y me echaron de biología por no prestar atención. Miércoles, hoy es miércoles.

Estoy en Filosofía intentando poner atención al profesor pero es imposible, cuando se quita de enfrente del pizarrón anoto todo lo que escribió, ya en el apartamento vere que entiendo. Sigue explicando y yo sigo sin prestar atención, se que dije que no me acercara a ese chico pero a la mierda. Le hablaré y

-Hale fuera de la clase, no presta atención. Sera mejor que no esté aquí.- dice mientras señala la puerta. Recojo mi mochila y estoy por recoger el cuaderno cuando me doy cuenta que hice algo que solo hacen los niños y niñas, escribí su nombre debajo del mío con un signo positivo entre los dos y dentro de un corazón, todo de tinta roja y con corazones más pequeños a su alrededor.

-Carajo- susurro ante mi cuaderno y lo cierro rápidamente saliendo del salón.

-Que infantil- susurro cuando estaba sentado en las gradas del campus, meto mi cara entre mis manos.

-¡Scott no!- esa voz, saco mi cara de entre mis manos y voltee a todas partes para buscarlo -¡Bájame por favor!- lo veo en el campo, Stiles está sobre el hombro de Scott, el capitán del equipo de básquet.

Veo como le da vueltas en el aire mientras Stiles solo grita.

-¡Scotty me vas hacer vomitar!- Scott se detiene y lo deja en el suelo, Stiles se abraza a él intentando pasar el mareo. Cuando está más calmado comienza a gritar de nuevo -¡Eres un idiota!- se aleja de Scott.

-Vamos Stiles- se intenta acercar a Stiles -solo estaba jugando.

-¡Pues no fue divertido para mi!- Scott intenta abrazarlo de nuevo -¡Mis papas me van a regañar por eso!

-Perdon- dice cuando logra abrazarlo y es correspondido, carajo esto me pone de perros. Yo debería ser quien lo carga y le hace enfurecer para luego pedirle perdón y me bese, no Scott. Vale no se están besando, será mejor que investigue sobre él para no ponerme así en publico.

Dios que infantil, yo no soy así. O quizá... No. No. No. No soy así, él me hace ser así, que infantil me estoy comportando. Isaac. Isaac lo conoce, Isaac debe saber sobre Stiles.


	3. No otra vez

**Derek:**

Estoy en la biblioteca tratando de hacer la tarea de algebra pero no logro concentrarme.

Isaac le conoce. Es lo unico que pasa por mi cabeza, soy bueno en algebra pero no logro consentrarme ¡CARAJO! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Ahg! Se supone que esto es infantil, tomo mis cosas y salgo de la biblioteca. Puedo apostar a que me puse rojo cuando vi lo que hacia, sera mejor que hable con Isaac... aun mejor con Stiles. Si hablo con él y me doy cuenta de que no es la gran cosa lo olvidare. Si, hare eso.

No me doy cuenta por donde camino, estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que creo que choco con alguien pero no me importa y sigo caminando mientras escucho lo que pasa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta alguien -¿Quieres que te ayude?- dejo de escuchar porque ya estoy lejos.

Camino a mi apartamento y al llegar tiro mis cosas con fuerza al suelo. Tengo necesito hablar con el chico. No. No. No. O... bueno, tal vez echar un polvo con él y ya. Si. Con eso en mente marco el número de Isaac.

_-_ _Derek_ _, ¿qué paso?_

_-Necesito saber si_ _habrá_ _una fiesta esta semana._

_-Mañana ¿por? ¿vas a ir?_

_-Si. Pero necesito saber quienes van a ir._

_-Los de siempre._

_-_ _Ahg_ _..._

_-Consegire la lista, te la paso mañana antes de la fiesta._

_-Bien, gracias._

Despues de colgar le busque en las redes sociales como cualquier enamorado, a la mierda estoy enamorado. Le envíe solicitud en Facebook esperando a que la acepte, esto va a tardar.

Me meto al baño para darme una ducha, estoy lavando mi cabello cuando escucho el tono de notificación de mi telefono, salgo corriendo del baño con el jabon en el cuerpo, y cabello, ademas de desnudo, pensando en que Stiles ya acepto mi solicitud. Me resbaló antes de llegar a mi cama, donde esta mi telefono, me levanto y tomo el telefono.

Que decepción cuando veo que solo es un mensaje de Isaac. Maldito imbécil, casi me mato por su culpa.  

 _Quieres saber de alguien_  
_en especial?_

_Te lo cuento luego._  
_Si me dices quien va?_

 

_Pues los de siempre._  
_De nuestro grupo y_ _quizá_  
_alguno que otro que se_  
_cuele._

 

Tomo mi telefono y lo llevo al baño, lo dejo en una repisa antes de meterme a terminar de bañarme. Al salir me visto y tomo el telefono de nuevo, aun nada. Pero necesito saber si él ira.


	4. No irás

Stiles:

-¡Papi!- le insistí a mi papá por décima vez esta mañana -Por favor- le pongo mis ojos de perrito, siempre funcionan.

-No me llames asi- Dean me señalo con su dedo índice -siempre que haces eso terminó cediendo y esta vez no lo harás.

-¡Bien!- salí del auto en el momento en que apago el motor.

Entramos a la cafeteria, en la puerta volvi a insistir.

-Di que si papa- creo que me oigo algo arrogante, pero siempre que lo desespero termina aceptando -Vamos- suplicó -tio Sam dile a papa que acepte.

-Dean, acepta- el tio Sam siempre es algo... mandón. Mi papa dice que antes no era asi.

-Ya dije que no. Y si yo digo que no es no., entonces ya dije que no y no es no.

-Como quieras- dice mi tio. Nos sentamos.

-Bueno...- comienzo -yo quiero comer

-Una ensalada césar- interrumpe mi papa, Castiel.

-Ahh... no.

-Huevos revueltos- me da otra opción.

-No. En realidad

-Mmm... ¿Tocino y hot cake's?

-¡No! Okey, ya tengo 19 y puedo decidir que como- miro a Castiel y luego a Dean -y a donde ir.

-Ya te dije que no.

-¡Stiles!

-¡Isaac!- me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a abrazarlo.

-Stiles te presento a Derek- un chico alto se levanta de la barra de a lado, moreno de ojos verdes, barba de unos días y cabello negro.

-Hola- no me gusta como se me quedó mirando, me hace sentir incómodo -Me llamo Stiles, es un placer- miró a Isaac.

-No es de muchas palabra- me dice Isaac.

-Como sea, te veo luego Isaac, Derek- me siento en mi lugar anterior a lado de mi tio Sam.

-¿Quien es?- me pregunta serio Dean, mi papa.

-Tranquilo, es amigo de Isaac.- me mira serio y ruedo los ojos -Ahg, escucha. Solo iré al partido, es el viernes. Scott me acompañara hasta el campus e Ethan y Aiden me dejarán en la casa... o quizá Jackson... no se pero 

-Dije no- me interrumpe papa -escucha hijo yo

-No, no empieces con "hijo yo" porque se en donde termina la conversación. Mejor no voy y me quedo en mi cuarto leyendo o jugando videojuegos o viendo películas o viendo series o estudiando o comiendo o durmiendo o mirando el techo de mi cuarto o viendo vídeos o escuchando música o hablando con alguien que esté conectado o llorando o hablando conmigo mismo o- llega la mesera con nuestro pedido.

-No vas a ir- vaya, va a sacrificar su noche de sexo salvaje para que no vaya a un partido.

-Bien, me quedaré con ustedes en su viernes de aniversario, viernes de sexo- mi papa, Dean, escupe el café que pido -viernes solos.

-No iras.

 

-Ya. Entendí.- comienzo a comer. 

-Puedes- le miró serio -ir al cine con tu tío Sam- me cruzo de brazos y me recargo en el respaldo.

-No.- le sonrió con superioridad -En realidad ya no quiero salir este viernes, me quedare en una reunión familiar mientras comemos palomitas y vemos Más varato por docena y fingimos ser normales- ruedo los ojos y me levanto para ir al baño -voy al baño.

Dean

Veo como se levanta molesto porque no lo deje ir, no puedo permitir que deje de ser virgen.

-Estás pensando en voz alta- me dice Sam.

-Claro que no- comienzo a comer.

-Si. Lo haces cuando te molesta que no haga lo que le dices.- me dije Castiel.

-Cierren la boca.

-El ya no es virgen- me ahogo con el bocado. Cuando lo logró pasar miró a Castiel sorprendido. -No me mires así- mete otro poco de comida a su boca -en- habla con la boca llena -algún momento- traga - la perderia y a ya era hora, ¡carajo! ya tiene diecinueve y tu no vas a detener el tiempo.

-Castiel tiene razón- le apoya mi hermano -Stiles ya no es un niño. 

-No. El sigue siendo un niño.

-Ya no es virgen- me recuerda Castiel y lo miro serio.

-¿Porque hablan de mi virginidad?- Stiles se sienta.

-¿Ya no eres virgen?- le preguntó.

-Tal vez...- veo cómo se concentra en comer.

-¿Como que "tal vez"?

Sam comienza a reír pero le miro serio y para.

-Quizá- comienza a hablar Stiles -ese chico era muy convincente y una cosa llevo a la otra y ¡Pum! Ya no soy virgen- termina de 'relatar' con una sonrisa.

-Estas castigado.- ahora me siento superior.

-Si... respecto al castigo, la verdad no me dejas salir y no me vas a quitar nada porque si lo haces te voy a molestar hasta que me levantes el castigo- me sonríe con superioridad, sin duda es mi hijo. 

-Como sea no vas a ir.

-Okey- vaya, eso fue fácil.

No quiero que Stiles vaya a ese partido porque se lo que le espera, Sam lo sabe, no puedo permitir que lo lastimen. Se que así se aprende y eso pero no quiero que él aprenda así.


	5. Papá

Stiles

-¡Rayos!- digo cuando un chico alto me empuja y caigo con mis libros.

-¿Estas bien?- me peegunta Scott.

-Si, no te preocupes- le digo mientras recojo mis libro y me levanto.

-Iré a hablar con ese idiota- dice refiriéndose al chico que me empujó.

-Santa madre de Dios- susurro -Padre nuestro ayuda a esta pobre alma en desgracia- digo refiriéndome refiriéndome Scott -¡Papá sal de ese cuerpo de idiota tierno con ojos de perro!- Scott rueda los ojos -sólo dejalo- digo refiriéndome al chico.

-Ni lo sueñes, eres como mi perro pequeño que nunca tuve.

-Y- agregó -Que jamás tendrás.

-Vamos- dice pasando su brazo por mis hombros -¿Te dejaron ir a la fiesta? 

-Nop, como siempre.

-Y, como siempre, ya tienes un plan.

-Obvio- digo sonriendole.

Sacó mi teléfono del pantalón pues me llegó una notificación.

Tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad.

Guardo el teléfono de nuevo, ya lo revisarse después.


End file.
